


Future Husbands

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Butts, Dancing and Singing, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam likes to dance to silly love songs in secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [missbouquiniste.tumblr.com](http://missbouquiniste.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sam alone in the bunker, singing some dumbass love song while cooking or something, and Gabriel suddenly pop out of nowhere, cuddle his Moose and whisper "You called ?" in his ear ..

OH GODDDDDDDDDDD, I NEED ALL OF THE CUDDLING AFTER SAM SINGING SAPPY LOVE SONGS AND IT’S PERFECTION.  EXCEPT THEN MY BRAIN WENT SOMEWHERE CRACKY WITH IT.  

HAVE YOU HEARD THE SONG DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND?  …..CAUSE I’M PICTURING THAT BEING THE SONG SAM SINGS.  

And then Gabriel just watches Sam dance around the kitchen singing it and chuckles and pops up behind him, whispering in his ear that he sang.  

And Sam startles and starts laughing and Gabriel switches the song to All About That Bass and grabs a nice handful of Sam’s butt and squeezes, before making him dinner.  

And if he totally catches Sam singing Dear Future Husband under his breath again, well, it’s not like Gabriel can’t afford a ring.  

Now he just has to figure out what kind of ring and get Dean’s permission, because, consent is important.  And fuck him, but he really likes these two shitheads.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com](http://sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com/post/121962835836/sam-alone-in-the-bunker-singing-some-dumbass-love) ♡ ♡


End file.
